


Mindless

by UltimateisUltimate



Series: Writing Inktober 2019 [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mild Blood, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateisUltimate/pseuds/UltimateisUltimate
Summary: April experiences the direct aftermath of escaping a city full of the undead.Zombie au





	Mindless

April quietly plucked the glass out of Donnie's arm. It kept her grounded, sane, doing something that wasn't running for her life. She could only hope that the physical pain she imagined Donnie himself was feeling was preventing him from thinking of the night's events.  
  
Although deep down inside, she knew what Donnie was thinking. The millions of way to have stopped tonight's events, maybe even before that.  
  
After she deemed Donnie's arm glass free, she reached down and grabbed a roll of bandages from the first aid kit. She kept her gaze to the wound, wrapping it carefully. Donnie was silent, only twitching slightly at the pain in his arm. April broke her concentration, glacing up at her friend.  
  
She wished she didn't. Donnie was staring into space, eyes unfocused. Somehow, without looking, she knew that he was staring at the bloodied pair of feet visible in the open van.  
  
"Donnie," April said, lightly placing her hand on his leg. "Donnie, I'm done."  
  
Donnie blinked, coming out of his trance. His nodded, whispered to April about helping Casey. He was already up and going before April could object. She pretended not to notice that Donnie went to the back of van first, how he reached over to the body (most likely adjusting the blanket covering it-_him_) before going to the front of it, where Casey was, attempting to fix a broken engine with no tools.  
  
She let out a huge sigh, observing the camp around her. Mikey was awake, messing with the bandage on his own arm, definitely not looking like a zombie, thank god. He was leaning on a tree behind him, in front of the fire. It was Raph that smacked Mikey's hand away from the bandage.  
  
Raph. He looked so _tired._ They all did, yeah, but Raph looked the worst. She didn't blame him. If _she_ had to do what he did? She felt herself shudder. She imagine that Raphael won't be able to sleep for a long time.  
  
"April? You okay?" The red banded turtle asked her, "I mean, obviously you're not like, _okay_ okay but like, are you cold?"  
  
She looked at Raph, his tired posture, the flecks of dried blood that he neglected to clean up, the blue cloth hanging from his belt.  
  
She shook her head. "No, no. I'm good."  
  
Raph nodded, eyes downcast. He picked a stick and began poking the fire. Knowing Raph, he'd be like that all night if no one stopped him. Unfortunately, it seems like no one had the energy to help him tonight.  
  
"Soooo," Mikey spoke up, "that was...insane."  
  
April suppressed a morbid laugh. "That's one way to put it."  
  
"I didn't mean it like that! I mean, I guess I'm in shock? I never expected to see a zombie apocalypse."  
  
April stared at Mikey's arm. He was holding it. She wondered if it hurts. She wonders how fast it spreads. She wonders if they'll have to chain him up tonight.  
  
"They were all..._mindless._ I couldn't feel anything in them," April said.  
  
"Not even..not even Leo?" She shook her head.  
  
Those baby blue eyes only saddened. Out of the corner of her own eye, she could see Raph sag.  
  
Mikey turned to the van, staring at the body instead. "So then, Leo's at peace now. With Splinter."  
  
"I guess," April looked down at her hands. "I hope."  
  
Raphael let out a laugh, desperate and almost creepy in nature. "Man, _man_, this SUCKS."  
  
Mikey crawled over to his brother. Wrapped his arm, the uninjured one around him. "I know dude, I know. Let it out."  
  
"I-I don't, I _can't-"_ Raph sounded so broken, it made her want to cry.  
  
She hated this. She didn't want to be here. In the reality where zombies are real and Leo was _dead_ with Mikey not far behind, where Donnie didn't talk to her and Casey didn't try and be chaotic and she never ever saw Raphael break in front of her. And god, god, they didn't even know where Karai was, if she was alive.  
  
She let out a sob. In almost an instant, strong arms that she somehow knew was the youngest turtle, wrapped around her. She was quietly led to the other side of the campfire. She was held close, her head lightly brushed against Raphael's.  
  
"Go ahead," Mikey whispered, "Let it out, both of you."  
  
And they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Doing inktober prompts for nanowrimo practice! Was def not expecting to automatically go to zombies but oh well.


End file.
